


Kosk’ haluan sut tänä iltana

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuoden pimeimpänä päivänä ei ole turvallista seilata, joten Faris miehistöineen on pysähtynyt erääseen pikkukylään. Faris ei jaksa viettää koko iltaa laivalla, mutta ei osaa arvata, millaisen käänteen ilta saa, kun hän poikkeaa paikalliseen tavernaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosk’ haluan sut tänä iltana

Tuuli puhalsi viileänä, suorastaan kylmänä, mereltä. Kapea kuunsirppi oli kivunnut pimeälle taivaalle, jota täplittivät tähdet. Pilvistä ei näkynyt merkkiäkään, mutta laiva keinui satamassa, kun aallot löivät rantaan. Faris kietoi takin paremmin ympärilleen, kun tuuli tarttui sen liepeisiin ja heilautti hänen violetit hiuksensa olkapäiltä. Oli vuoden pimein päivä, jo yöksi ehtinyt, joten piraatit olivat hankkiutuneet satamaan hyvissä ajoin. Vaikka Syldra veti laivaa, tiesi huonoa onnea purjehtia tuona kyseisenä päivänä. Faris viihtyi paremmin merellä, mutta hän oli lapsesta asti oppinut kunnioittamaan merirosvojen elintapoja, joten ei hän nyt kapteeninakaan halunnut niitä rikkoa.

Laiva narisi ja keikkui, kun uudet aallot iskeytyivät sen kylkeen. Faris huoahti turhautuneena. Ehkä olisi parempi lähteä tutkimaan kyläpahasen tavernoita sen sijaan, että seisoi vain reelingin ääressä tuijottelemassa loputonta merta. Kunhan aurinko kipuaisi huomenna taivaalle, voisi hän jälleen asettua ruoriin ja nauttia aidosti merituulesta kasvoillaan. Nyt se sai hänet vain ärtyneeksi, sillä meri tuntui kutsuvan häntä, vaikkei lähtöön ollut mahdollisuutta.

Faris käänsi selkänsä merelle ja marssi kannen poikki laskusillalle. Vahdissa oleva mies nyökkäsi hänelle, kun hän ohitti tämän ja suuntasi kohti laituria. Satamassa oli vain muutama laiva, mutta toisaalta he olivatkin pysähtyneet todelliseen pikkukylään. Joka tapauksessa paikka vaikutti eloisalta. Ihmisiä kulki kaduilla synkästä kelistä huolimatta ja tavernoiden ovista kantautui iloista musiikkia. Kautta maailman juhlittiin tänään vuoden pimeintä päivää ja alkavaa valon aikaa. Farisista moista oli jokseenkin typerä juhlia, sillä valon palaamisen huomasi aidosti vasta viikkojen kuluttua, mutta samapa tuo. Hän voisi joka tapauksessa kumota paikallisessa tuopin tai pari kunnollista tummaa olutta, eikä rommikaan ollut huonompi vaihtoehto... sikäli kun tällaisesta paikasta sai kunnon juomia.

Sen enempää ajattelematta Faris astui ensimmäiseen sopivasti kohdalle osuvaan kapakkaan. Se oli tupaten täynnä hyväntuulista väkeä, joista osa tanssi villisti pöytien väliin jätetyssä tilassa. Juhlat olivat hyvässä vauhdissa, kun nuori piraattikapteeni asteli tiskille. Kaapinkokoinen kaveri sen takana silmäili häntä terävästi, mutta suostui joka tapauksessa myymään tuopillisen. Ei näissä pikkukapakoissa yleensä ostajan ikää tuijotettu, mutta Faris tiesi pistävänsä monen silmiin pitkine violetteine hiuksineen.

Piraatti asettui yksinäiseen pöydän kulmaan ja jäi seuraamaan paikallisten riehakasta tanssia, joka kuitenkin loppui varsin pian. Musiikki taukosi hetkeksi, ja katko ilonpidossa sai ihmiset kääntämään paheksuvat katseensa musikantin suuntaan. Kiukku vaihtui kuitenkin pian hyväksynnäksi, kun tämän rinnalle ilmestyi sievä nuori nainen kitaran kanssa. Nainen oli sipaissut hopeanvaaleat hiuksensa korkealle poninhännälle ja pukeutunut varsin antavaan mekkoon, jota täydensi vyötärön hyvin kapeaksi pakottava korsetti. Nainen istahti penkille ja nosti kitaran syliinsä. Väki tavernassa jäi kuuntelemaan, kun kitaran ensimmäiset sävelet kajahtivat ilmoille. Myös Faris kiinnitti katseensa naiseen, jonka syvänsiniset silmät tuikahtivat kiusoittelevasti hänen suuntaansa.

Nainen avasi suunsa ja sai yleisön henkäisemään ihastuksesta, kun laulun ensimmäiset sanat leijailivat pieneen tilaan. Syldra sentään, tuo nainen todella osasi laulaa. Faris keskittyi kuuntelemaan miellyttävää ääntä pariskuntien jatkaessa tanssiaan uuden musiikin tahdissa. Piraattia ei moinen riekkuminen kiinnostanut, mutta oluen maku tuntui paranevan kohoavan tunnelman myötä. Ehkä illasta ei tulisi aivan niin epämiellyttävä kuin hän oli olettanut.

Kappaleet vaihtuivat, ja Faris ryhtyi nautiskelemaan kolmatta oluttaan, kun huomasi laulajattaren katseen hakeutuvan suuntaansa yhä vain useammin. Hän kohotti tuoppiaan naiselle kannustukseksi, olihan tämä kiitoksen esityksestä ansainnut. Neito näppäili kitarastaan uuden soinnun jatkaessaan esitystään.  
"En mä halua paljoa juhlalta, ei mulla ole paljoa, mitä tarvita. En välitä lahjoist' alla puun", nainen lauloi ja katsoi suoraan pöytään, johon Faris oli niin mukavasti asettunut. "Vain yhden omaksein haluan, enemmän kuin kertoa saatan. Vain tän toiveen esitän mä, kaik', mitä juhlalt' haluan, olet sä."

Faris hätkähti, kun siniset silmät vinkkasivat hänelle. Kaikenlaista hän oli ehtinyt nähdä 19-vuotisen elämänsä aikana, mutta oli asioita, joista hän oli pysytellyt erossa. Mieh... nais... läheiset ihmissuhteet ylipäätään olivat sellainen seikka. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut vaarantaa mainettaan oman miehistönsä silmissä, joten oli parempi pidättäytyä. Toki osa miehistöstä retosteli naisjutuillaan, mutta Faris piti tapaa typeränä. Toisekseen hänelle ei ollut tarjoutunut edes tilaisuuksia, joilla olisi voinut jälkeenpäin kehuskella toisille. Kenties nytkin olut vain alkoi nousta nuppiin siinä määrin, että hän vain kuvitteli naisen nojautuvan kitaransa päälle sen verran, että puvun ennestään antelias kaula-aukko tarjosi yhä paremman näkymän suoraan Farisin silmille. Ja varmasti tuo vetoava katsekin oli ollut silkkaa mielikuvitusta.

"En mä halua paljoa juhlalta, en tarvi ees lumisadetta", laulun sanat tunkeutuivat kuin väkisin Farisin korviin, kun ne lähtivät liikkeelle huolellisesti punatuilta huulilta. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Hän kulautti tuopin tyhjäksi ja kiirehti tilaamaan uuden. Yksinäinen ilta oli sekoittanut hänen päänsä. "Aion vain sua odottaa, alle mistelinoksan jään kaipaamaan." Faris piti katseensa tiukasti tiskin takana seisovassa jöröjukassa noutaessaan oluensa.  
"Hmph, enpä tiennytkään, että Ruby tykkää kunnon miesten sijaan näteistä pojanklopeista. En oo koskaan nähnyt sitä tommosena.", körmy tuhahti. "Se tekee 10 giliä", mies jatkoi. Faris ojensi pyydetyn summan ja palasi pöytäänsä.

"Kaik', mitä juhlalt' haluan, olet sä", laulu päättyi. Yleisö paukutti käsiään yhteen, mutta Faris käänsi katseen tuoppiinsa. Olisi ehkä pitänyt kysäistä, minne muu miehistö oli mennyt viettämään iltaansa eikä lähteä istumaan yksin. Kaikenlaiset kummalliset ajatukset tuntuivat ajelehtivan hänen muuten niin selvään päähänsä. Hänen nuppinsa kesti olutta ihan kiitettävästi, mutta nyt se ei meinannut kestää omaa ajatusvirtaansa. Pah, ystävyyssuhteet olivat riittäneet hänelle mainiosti viimeiset 19 vuotta, mitään muutosta ei tarvittu. Sitä paitsi hänen tapauksessaan oli vain ikävyyksien kerjäystä yrittää kehitellä lämpimiä välejä keneenkään.

Musiikki vaihtui taas railakkaaseen haitarin vingutukseen, jota säestivät kenkien kannat iskiessään tahdissa lattiaan. Faris pyyhkäisi violetin suortuvan poskeltaan ja otti kulauksen tuopista. Ehkä vielä rommipaukku tämän jälkeen, sitten hytissä jo nukuttaisi hyvin."Heii-i", pehmeä ääni tunkeutui nuoren piraatin tajuntaan. Hän kohotti katseensa ja törmäsi ensimmäisenä kahteen kumpuun, jotka uhkasivat pullahtaa ulos paidan kauluksesta. Nopeasti hän nosti päätään, kunnes tavoitti syvänsiniset, tuikkivat silmät. "Olet uusi täällä."  
"Ohikulkumatkalla", Faris töksäytti. Naiset tulivat harvoin juttelemaan hänelle, piraatteja pyrittiin välttelemään, koska he saattoivat tietää ikävyyksiä tavalliselle pulliaiselle.   
"Täällä ei juuri poikkea muukalaisia", nainen jatkoi ja istui lupaa kysymättä viereiseen tuoliin. Tämä heilautti vasemman jalkansa oikean yli niin, että toinen reisi paljastui. Faris ei voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota pitkään sukkaan ja sukkanauhaan, joka piteli sitä ylhäällä. Hän ei osannut kuvitellakaan koskaan pukevansa moisia hepeniä ylleen, mutta kyseiselle naiselle ne kyllä sopivat.  
"Kukaan itseään kunnioittava meriro... mies ei purjehdi vuoden pimeimpänä päivänä", Faris huomasi kertovansa, vaikkei ollut aikonut heittäytyä turhaan keskusteluun. Nainen nojasi posken käteensä ja hymyili hänelle.  
"Tiedät merimiehistä aika paljon noin nuoreksi mieheksi", tämä totesi.   
"Minä ole Ruby. Mikä si-"

Naisen lause jäi kesken, kun tavernan ovi pamahti auki ja joukko piraatteja marssi sisään valmiiksi melkoisessa tuiterissa. Katseet kääntyivät miesjoukkoon, mutta kukaan ei uskaltautunut esittämään vastalauseita heidän läsnäololleen.  
"Oho, kapuhan se täällä!" yksi miehistä ilahtui ja lähti marssimaan suoraan Farisin pöytään.  
"Kapu?" Ruby toisti ja kohotti vaaleita kulmakarvojaan. "Oletko sinä kapteeni?" tämä varmisti epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Faris ei ollut hämmästynyt, sillä hän oli miltei jokaista miehistönsä jäsentä nuorempi ja aivan taatusti kaikkia sievempi, vaikka jälkimmäistä hän ei lukenut edukseen.  
"Aye", hän murahti naiselle.  
"Kapu on löytänyt itselleen miellyttävää seuraa", eräs nuoremmista   
miehistön jäsenistä hörähti.  
"Oli jo aikakin", tuumasi toinen ja virnisti leveästi. Mieheltä puuttui   
useita hampaita ja ikä sekä elämäntavat olivat kellastuttaneet jäljellä olevat. "Siirrypäs likka siitä, että meikäläiset pääsevät istumaan."

Ruby nyrpisti nenäänsä, muttei käynyt väittämään vastaan harvahampaiselle, vahvasti viskiltä tuoksahtavalle merirosvolle vaan antoi tämän työntyä paikalleen. Nainen tuijotti miestä hetken, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa Farisin suuntaan.  
"Melkoinen miehistö sinulla, ei ole tainnut kuulla käytöstavoista", tämä läksytti.  
"Äläs isottele paremmilles, likka. Istu siihen kapun syliin ja keskity näyttämään nätiltä", merirosvo murahti pöydän ääressä.  
"Joo, kapun syliin!" muutkin innostuivat ja ennen kuin Faris ehti tajutakaan, oli Ruby jo tyrkätty hänen polvilleen. Epäröiden hän kietaisi kätensä naisen vyötärön ympärille. Hänen päässään raksutti kiivaasti, tilanne oli lipsumassa huolestuttavan puolelle. Hän ei ollut joutunut tällä tavoin altavastaajaksi aiemmin, vaikka oli monesti seurannut sivusta, kun miehet kävivät valloittamassa sataman löyhämoraalisia tyttösiä. Ruby vaikutti epäilemättä lukeutuvan näihin, mutta toimintamalli oli silti Farisilta hukassa. Hän kuitenkin tiesi juuri joutuneensa humaltuneen miehistönsä tulikokeeseen, hänen olisi todistettava olevansa yhtä äijä kuin muutkin laivalla. Piraattien uskollisuus ja kunnioitus oli omaa luokkaansa, mutta se piti ansaita yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Koska Faris oli kapteeniksi aivan liian nuori ja nätti – vaikkakin hänellä oli riittävästi luonnetta – oli hän aina saanut todistella pärjäämistään.

Rubylla ei sen sijaan näyttänyt olevan tilanteen suhteen minkäänlaista ongelmaa. Nainen heilautti toisen kätensä Farisin kaulalle ja ryhtyi leikittelemään hänen hiuksillaan. Faris yritti näyttää siltä kuin tilanne olisi ollut hänelle jokapäiväinen, mutta suoraan sanottuna hän ei muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi ollut yhtä lähellä toista naista. Hän oli elänyt valtaosan elämästään miesten – merirosvojen – keskuudessa eikä muistanut juurikaan mitään ajalta ennen merellä seilaamista. Naisten seura ei kuulunut hänen kokemuspiiriinsä kovinkaan vahvana, saati sitten mikään, millä miehet usein kehustelivat.

”Kapun ei taida tarvita nukkua tänä yönä yksin”, eräs miehistä naureskeli. ”Hyvä valinta kyllä, kelpuuttaisin itsekin.”

Faris tyytyi tuhahtamaan vastaukseksi. Hän tyhjensi kolpakkonsa, vaikka tiesi, ettei olisi kannattanut juoda liian nopeasti. Oli vaikea miettiä ulospääsyä tilanteesta, mutta oli selvää, ettei hän voinut viedä Rubya laivalle eikä itse yöpyä tämän luona. Jos hän ryhtyisi mihinkään enempään, totuus paljastuisi välittömästi ja aiheuttaisi suuren ahdingon. Toisaalta, jos hän ei ryhtyisi pian toimimaan, miehistö alkaisi epäillä hänen miehisyyttään. Kukaan ei jättänyt tällaista tilaisuutta käyttämättä.

Yhtäkkiä Ruby ponnahti jaloilleen ja tarttui Farisin käteen. Tämä kiskoi hänet väkisin pystyyn ja lähti raahaamaan kohti tanssivia pareja. Miehistö nauroi hyväntahtoisesti, mutta Faris yritti pyristellä irti. Hän ei osannut tanssia. Ruby ei kuitenkaan välittänyt vastustelusta vaan asetti hänen kätensä vyötärölleen ja iski silmää.  
”Minä vien, jos sinä et osaa”, nainen naurahti. Hetkeä myöhemmin Faris tajusi tanssivansa muiden parien seassa eikä ollut lainkaan mielissään tilanteesta. Miltä tällainenkin nyt oikein näytti miehistön silmissä?

Faris päätti ottaa ohjat käsiinsä ja alkoi tanssittaa Rubya syrjemmälle. Hän voisi ehkä saada naisen kuljetettua pois miehistön silmien alta, jolloin piraattijoukko voisi tehdä omat johtopäätöksensä. Tosin hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän pääsisi itse Rubysta eroon ilman, että tämä järjestäisi kohtauksen, mutta kaiketi oli vain edettävä askel kerrallaan.

Ruby ei vastustellut vaan antoi Farisin viedä. Sen sijaan naisen silmät säihkyivät ja tämä hymyili viekoittelevasti.   
”Sinä olet erikoisin nuorimies, joka tähän kylään on eksynyt”, Ruby huomautti.  
”Niinkö?” Faris sanoi. Hän ei epäillyt hetkeäkään toisen sanoja, koska sai valitettavan usein kuulla ulkonäöstään. Sen vuoksi hänet kyseenalaistettiin aivan liian usein, mutta vielä siihen tulisi muutos. Syldran kesyttäminen oli ollut hyvä askel eteenpäin, hänen miehistönsä oli sen jälkeen suhtautunut häneen aivan eri tavoin.  
”Kyllä. Mieheksi olet käsittämättömän kaunis”, Ruby vastasi ja pysähtyi. Faris huomioi, että he eivät olleet enää pääsalissa. Hän oli todellakin tanssittanut naisen syrjemmälle, vai oliko Ruby sittenkin vienyt häntä? He olivat jonkinlaisessa varastotilassa, josta meni ovi ulos. Samaisesta ovesta Faris ei kuitenkaan ollut aiemmin astunut sisään, joten heidän täytyi olla henkilökunnan tiloissa.

Ruby kieputti violetin hiuskiehkuran sormensa ympärille ja painautui Farista vasten. Faris tuijotti naista tietämättä, mitä tehdä.  
”Jos et olisi mies, saattaisin kadehtia sinua”, nainen jatkoi ja nojautui yhä lähemmäs. Sinisten silmien katse tuntui porautuvan Farisin takaraivoon asti. Pehmeät rinnat painoivat hänen puristuksissa olevaa rintakehäänsä ja käsivarsi lennähti hänen kaulalleen. Levottomat sormet karkasivat hänen hiustensa joukkoon. Hän tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän ja hengityksensä salpautuvan. Ruby tuoksui mausteiselle juomalle, jota usein tarjoiltiin tähän aikaan vuodesta, mutta myös kukkasille, kenties liljoille. Faris ei ollut aivan varma, sillä hän ei voinut sanoa tuntevansa kukkia erityisen hyvin.  
”Ruby…” hän aloitti.  
”Shh… misteli”, Ruby kuiskasi ja osoitti ylöspäin toisella kädellään. Faris kohotti katsettaan, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kunnolla tajuta katosta todella riippuvan jotain, hän tunsi lämpimien, pehmeiden huulien painuvan omiaan vasten. Vaistomaisesti hän raotti omiaan ja vastasi suudelmaan, joka sai hänen vatsansa pyörähtämään ympäri ja varpaat kipristelemään. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa. Hän oli juuri aikeissa kiertää kätensä Rubyn ympärille, kun tämä irrottautuikin suudelmasta ja kiirehti avaamaan ulko-oven.

Nainen astui kadun puolelle ja hymyili salaperäisesti. ”Suuren kellon takana, minä odotan siellä”, tämä sanoi ja katosi pimeään yöhön.

Faris hipaisi huuliaan sormella ja jäi tuijottamaan sulkeutunutta ovea. Mitä hemmettiä hän tekisi?


End file.
